Un début d'année difficile
by petitlutin
Summary: Sam est seule pour le jour de l'an, enfin...pas vraiment!


**Titre** : Une fin d'année difficile

 **Genre/Pairing** : Emotions, violence, romance

 **Personnages** : Jack, Sam, Pete, plus un personnage de mon invention

 **Résumé** : Sam, malade, passe le réveillon du jour de l'an seule, jusqu'à ce que…

 **Saison** : 8 (Jack est Général, Sam est Colonel, Kerry n'existe pas et Sam a rompu avec Pete)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et la série appartiennent aux créateurs et à la MGM

 **Mots obligatoires** : Toilettes – fièvre – goutte – livre – coincé (e) (s) – panne – poignard – grincement – sang – hématome

 **Une fin d'année difficile** **:**

Les fêtes de Noel étaient passées. Comme chaque année, l'équipe de SG-1 avait été réunie au grand complet. Daniel n'ayant plus de famille et Sam étant fâchée avec son frère Mark suite à sa rupture avec Pete, ils avaient passé cette journée ensemble car après tout, ils formaient eux aussi une famille. Sam sourit en repensant à cette journée mémorable et aux rires qui avaient résonné dans son salon. Ils avaient passé une excellente journée, sans fioriture. C'était leur rituel. Pas de cadeau, chacun amène quelque chose à manger ou à boire. Ils s'étaient remémorés leurs missions, leurs captures, tout ce qui au fil des ans les avait transformés en les personnes qu'ils sont désormais.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint-Sylvestre. Teal'c aidait Daniel sur la traduction d'un artéfact qu'ils avaient ramené il y a peu de temps de mission. Pour eux deux, c'était un jour comme un autre. Teal'c avait encore du mal à intégrer certaines coutumes terrestres, et le jour de l'an en faisait partie. Jack, quant à lui, était parti dans sa famille pour quelques jours mais Sam ne savait pas à quelle date il rentrerait. Il était parti le lendemain de Noel.

Pete la harcelait au téléphone depuis leur rupture, tantôt la suppliant de revenir sur sa décision, tantôt lui hurlant dessus. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, elle avait attrapé un bon rhume et avait de la fièvre. Sam détestait ce sentiment de faiblesse qui envahissait son corps tout entier. Elle était coincée chez elle, se sentant trop diminuée pour sortir. Elle passait son temps entre son lit et le canapé, un livre pour seule distraction.

Pendant ce temps, un homme était garé non loin de là, surveillant la maison de Sam et attendant le bon moment pour agir.

-« Tu seras bientôt de nouveau à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! » pensa-t-il.

Son plan était bien ficelé et il allait bientôt le mettre à exécution.

Sam posa son livre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche bien chaude.

L'homme, qui la surveillait toujours, la vit s'éloigner du salon. Il sortit alors de sa voiture, prenant bien garde qu'il n'y ait personne dans la rue pour ne pas être vu. « Parfait ! c'est le moment. » songea-t-il. Il fit le tour de la maison de Sam, faisant ce qu'il avait à faire.

De son côté, Sam était sortie de la douche et avait enfilé une tenue pour la nuit. Elle alla dans la cuisine afin de se préparer à manger. Elle voulut allumer l'interrupteur, mais la lumière ne vint pas. « Bizarre ! » songea-t-elle. « Ça ne peut pas être l'ampoule, je l'ai changée la semaine dernière ! Il doit s'agir d'une panne de courant. » Elle descendit à la cave pour vérifier son compteur électrique.

L'homme, qui en avait profité pour regarder par la fenêtre, la vit descendre les marches et en profita pour prendre le double de la clé, caché sous un pot de fleurs.

« Pour une militaire tu n'es pas très maline ma chérie, mais sur ce coup-là, ça m'arrange bien ! » se dit-il avant d'entrer dans la maison, plongée à présent dans la pénombre.

Lorsque Sam remonta, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son 'visiteur' !

-« Pete ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ? » demanda Sam, mécontente.

-« Coucou ma jolie, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Comme tu n'as pas répondu à mes derniers appels, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir pour qu'on discute tous les deux. » lui répondit Pete en avançant vers elle.

-« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Pete, c'est fini entre nous ! » dit Sam en reculant de sorte à remettre de la distance entre eux.

-« Tu as seulement besoin de temps Sam. On était tellement bien tous les deux ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » lança Pete, mécontent de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-« J'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Maintenant pars s'il te plait ! » lui demanda Sam.

-« Ou sinon quoi, tu appelleras la police ? Tu oublies que la police, c'est moi ! »

Pete lui agrippa le bras et tenta de l'embrasser, mais Sam tourna la tête, refusant le moindre contact. Il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre que ça formerait un hématome. Furieux, il la gifla violemment du dos de la main, lui entaillant la lèvre. Sam ne se laissa pas faire. Elle leva le genou et lui assena un coup dans l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Plié en deux sous l'impact, Pete la lâcha et Sam en profita pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, où elle avait laissé son téléphone portable. Elle la ferma la clé puis composa le numéro de Jack mais tomba sur le répondeur. Pensant qu'il était toujours dans sa famille et ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, Sam ne laissa pas de message et raccrocha.

-« Saaaaam ! » cria Pete. « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, tu es coincée avec moi ! »

Sam l'entendit approcher de par le grincement de ses pas sur le plancher. Elle était piégée. Furieux, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied.

-« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura ! » affirma-t-il avant de sortir un poignard de sa veste et de le planter dans le ventre de Sam. Dans sa rage, ses forces étaient décuplées et Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir. D'autant qu'elle était déjà affaiblie par son rhume. Il retira alors le couteau et du sang coula. Sam vacilla et tomba au sol, évanouie.

Pete regarda une goutte de sang perler au bout de la lame. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il courut aux toilettes et rendit le contenu de son estomac.

« Tu me rends fou Sam, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » pensa Pete.

Soudain, des coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée.

-« Samantha vous êtes là ? C'est madame Anderson votre voisine, je vous apporte de la soupe ! » lança la vieille dame.

« Merde ! » se dit Pete avant de retourner dans la chambre de Sam et de sortir par la fenêtre, qui donnait de l'autre côté de la rue.

-« Adieu Sam ! » furent les dernières paroles de Pete avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, laissant une Sam inconsciente derrière lui.

Madame Anderson, pendant ce temps, se permit d'entrer, pensant que Sam était allongée car elle savait que celle-ci était malade. Elle voulait lui laisser un mot et la soupe, c'est pourquoi elle tenta allumer la lumière, qui bien sûr ne vint pas.

-« Samantha ? » l'appela-t-elle en regardant les lieux, trouvant étrange le silence de Sam. En effet, sa voiture était garée, elle devait donc être là. Soudain, elle entendit des gémissements. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte et trouva Sam allongée sur le sol, une flaque commençant de se former autour d'elle. Elle était en train de revenir à elle.

-« Oh mon Dieu ma pauvre enfant ! Tenez bon, j'appelle les secours ! » lui dit-elle.

De son côte, Jack était rentré chez lui. Il se dirigea vers son frigo et prit une bière, puis s'installa sur son canapé. Il alluma son portable, qu'il avait oublié de rallumer après son vol, et vit l'appel manqué de Sam. Souriant, il essaya de la rappeler mais sans succès. Trouvant bizarre le fait qu'elle ne lui réponde pas car cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il posa sa bière sur la table de son salon, mit sa veste, prit ses clés avant de monter dans sa voiture afin d'aller chez Sam. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais ne savait pas l'expliquer. Il réessaya de l'appeler plusieurs fois, en vain. Pour le coup inquiet, il accéléra afin d'arriver plus vite chez la jeune femme.

Madame Anderson avait prévenu les secours et était revenue au chevet de Sam. Elle appuyait sur sa blessure avec un foulard qu'elle avait trouvé chez elle et lui avait remonté les jambes. Etant une infirmière à la retraite, elle connaissait les gestes qui sauvent. Combien de temps elle était restée là, elle ne le savait pas. Mais les minutes lui semblaient des heures. Sam avait repris puis perdu connaissance plusieurs fois, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Madame Anderson lui chuchotait alors des mots rassurants, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas seule et que tout allait bien se passer.

Elle fut soulagée quand elle entendit les sirènes de l'ambulance. Ne voulant pas blesser davantage la jeune femme, elle se leva doucement puis rejoignit les secouristes, lui expliquant ce qu'elle savait de la situation.

Sam fut scopée et perfusée. Elle fut mise sous antidouleurs puissants. Il fallait que son état soit suffisamment stable pour pouvoir être transportée en ambulance.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jack arriva. Voyant les gyrophares allumés, il courut et entra chez Sam sans s'annoncer, la porte d'entrée étant de toute façon ouverte. Guidé par les voix qu'il entendait, il entra dans la chambre à coucher de son second.

Se présentant alors à la voisine et aux secouristes, il s'avança vers Sam, qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

-« Elle risque d'être dans les vapes monsieur. On lui a administré de fortes doses de morphine pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. » expliqua le médecin.

-« Je m'en fiche. C'est mon second et je ne la laisserai pas. Je viens avec vous ! » Puis, se tournant vers Sam, il lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-« Je suis là Carter. Si vous vouliez des jours de repos supplémentaires, il suffisait de le dire vous savez ! » plaisanta Jack, tentant de la faire sourire.

-« Je suis contente de vous voir monsieur ! » sourit-elle faiblement.

-« Vous avez de la chance que la voisine soit intervenue ! Dans le cas contraire, il y a de fortes chances que votre collègue soit décédée des suites de l'hémorragie. » expliqua le médecin.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Jack serra un peu plus la main de Sam, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge.

-« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda soudain Sam.

-« Presque minuit pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Jack, ne comprenant pas la question.

-« Faites le décompte avec moi quand ce sera l'heure ! »

-« Mais… »

-« S'il vous plait ! » l'implora Sam, des larmes commençant de se former au coin de ses yeux.

Ne voulant pas la contrarier, Jack hocha simplement la tête et surveilla sa montre.

10 Ils commencèrent tous deux à compter.

9

8 Jack regarda Sam intensément.

7

6

5 Il entrelaça ensuite leurs doigts.

4

3 Sam tira sur la main de Jack, le rapprochant d'elle, comme refusant d'être éloignée de lui.

2

1

Sam enleva alors le masque à oxygène qui lui couvrait le nez et la bouche, et demanda à Jack de s'approcher toujours plus près.

-« Bonne année Carter ! » dit Jack en embrassant Sam sur la joue.

-« Bonne année mon Général ! Cette année commence mieux qu'elle ne s'est finie ! » déclara Sam avant de tourner la tête et de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son supérieur. En effet, Sam étant perfusée avec différents solutés, elle était 'désinhibée' et ne se rendit pas compte de son geste.

Jack se promit de faire quelque chose afin de pouvoir rester auprès de Sam pour de bon. Il espérait sincèrement que cet élan d'affection n'était pas seulement dû aux morphiniques. Puis, remerciant chaleureusement madame Anderson, il suivit les urgentistes jusque dans le camion, ne lâchant pas la main de Sam. Il allait les accompagner aux urgences et comptait bien rester avec elle, de gré ou de force. Il avait aussi l'intention de lui donner des congés pour se remettre sur pieds après sa sortie de l'hôpital et qui sait, passer plus de temps tous les deux ? Parce que pour lui c'était sûr, cette nouvelle année allait être la première de beaucoup d'autres. Après l'avoir presque perdue, il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer sa chance une nouvelle fois. C'était leur destin !

 **FIN**


End file.
